Fisher King Revised
by luv2write89
Summary: Story's better than summary, I promiseJust a revision of the Fisher King. What if one of the team members of the BAU went to check on Elle at her house before she was shot and they took her place instead? A little bit of JJReid
1. Chapter 1

The Fisher King Part 1 Re-write

Agent Jennifer "JJ" Jareau let out a tired sigh as she looked at Gideon sitting at the table, hunched over, examining the evidence that the unsub had sent all of them separately.

"Hey, you okay?" Hotch asked her as he walked into the office. She turned to face him and gave him a tired smile.

"Yeah, it's just . . .I don't know . . .I can't wait for all of this to be over, it's just so creepy." She said, rubbing her arms.

"Tell me about it. But something else is bothering you, I can tell. What is it?" He asked her. She looked at him with a frown on her face.

"Something is bothering me but it's probably nothing." She said reluctently. Reid and Morgan walked into the room and headed towards the evidence spread out on the table.

"You can tell me. It's better to say it then to keep it in and regret not saying it later on." Hotch said, giving her a encouraging smile. JJ folded her arms across her chest and shifted her weight onto her left foot.

"It's just that, you know how the unsub told us to not tell anyone about this case?" She asked. He nodded.

"Well, do you think it was a good idea to go to the media because I'm thinking that it might have angered him." She said. Hotch thought about this for a few seconds with a frown on his face.

"I think your right but what we did is done. Besides, this way women can be on the lookout for him and maybe it will draw him out so that he'll slip up and then we can nab him." Hotch said.

"Okay. Yeah, that sounds good." JJ said. "Thanks Hotch."

"No problem. Let's see what Gideon's up to." He replied and the two of them walked over to him. JJ scanned the office quickly and noticed that Elle was missing.

"Hey Gideon, where'd Elle go?" She asked as they approached him.

"Home. She was too tired to think clearly." Gideon replied, not looking up at either of them.

"I think I might head out to." JJ replied. "Maybe I'll stop in at Elle's and see what's happening." She added.

"Okay." Gideon replied, still not looking up at her. JJ grabbed her coat from off the chair and tossed it on quickly.

"Wait, before you go, take this." Hotch said and he pulled out his gun and gave it to her.

"This guy is a psychopath, and you never know. Be careful." He said

"I have my own gun Hotch." JJ said, smiling, placing her hand on her gun holster.

"Well, still. Just in case." He said and she took the gun from him.

"Thanks. See you guys later." She said with a smile on her face, and then she walked out of the room as Reid looked up.

"Where's JJ going?" He asked curiously.

"Why do you want to know?" Morgan teased and he watched as the young agent's face flushed.

"Home." Hotch replied and Reid nodded quickly.

"Do you know anything else about our suspect?" Hotch asked Gideon.

"The same as before. This guy's good." Gideon replied. He was examining the key that Reid had been given along with the note that said save her. Hotch stared down at the evidence for about ten minutes and then he decided to tell Gideon about what JJ had said.

"Hey Gideon, you don't think that the unsub would do anything rash would he?" He asked.

"He's already done rash things, Hotch. Anything in particular?" Gideon replied, his full attention now on Hotch. Reid and Morgan looked up from their work and listened to the conversation.

"It's something that JJ said to me that's been bothering me."

"What did she say?" Gideon said.

"She asked if it was right about going public with this information on this guy because it might have angered him." Hotch replied. Gideon shut his eyes and leaned back in his chair as Reid and Morgan also processed this. After a few minutes, Reid was the first to break the silence.

"Wait, Hotch did you say that JJ and Elle both went home . . . alone?" Reid asked and Hotch nodded as Reid's face paled.

"I gave JJ my gun . . ." He said but was cut off by Gideon standing up abruptly.

"We need to go NOW." He demanded and he stormed out of the office.

"What is it Gideon?" Morgan shouted as the three other men ran after Gideon.

"Just get your guns and your coats and follow me." Gideon replied.

"What's going on?" Hotch replied as he pulled his second gun out from his ankle.

"JJ and Elle and are in trouble. The unsub is at Elle's house. He's probably extremely angry about us going public with the information and Elle could be dead for all we know. Dammit, I should have seen this coming. JJ's walking right into a trap." Gideon said angrily.

"Elle's not dead. Trust me. She'll be fighting all the way." Morgan said as he grabbed his gear.

"Well, I hope your right." Gideon said.

"I sent them both right to him." Hotch groaned as he placed a hand on his head.

"WE sent them and it's not just you. Now come on, let's go." Gideon replied and the four BAU agents ran out of the building.


	2. Chapter 2

I apologize for the short chapter but the next one will be up shortly. Read and Review Please!

* * *

At Elle's house . . .

JJ pulled into Elle's driveway and threw the car into park. She shut off the ignition and climbed out of the vehicle. She took one look at her house and sensed that something was wrong, so she pulled out Hotch's gun and headed towards the back door. She soon heard shouting inside and quickened the pace. She came to the door, peered in and let out a small gasp. The unsub was standing in front of Elle, shouting at her, and waving a gun around frantically. She saw his finger on the trigger and he began to pull it as she burst into the room.

"FBI, freeze!" She shouted, aiming her gun at him. The unsub turned around to her and BAM! BAM!! A gun went off twice. Elle stared at the unsub, a look of shock on her face, the unsub stared at JJ and JJ stared at the unsub. A slow grin spread across the unsub's face and JJ looked down at her stomach to see a splotch of crimson red spreading across it, seeping through her coat. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she collapsed sideways, the gun dropping to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

"NO!" Elle shouted and she leaped to her feet. The unsub turned to face her and pointed the gun at her.

"Don't even think about it." He rasped. He limped over to JJ's body and looked down at her. JJ was breathing heavily as the pain came in short spasms, coming every time she breathed in.

"You're the one who leaked the information on me to the media, Jennifer. It was an accident but it is much more fitting that I shot you then Agent Greenaway." He laughed as he bent down by her side.

"Step away from her or I will blow your brains out." Elle snarled as she picked up her gun from the table.

"Not now Elle, Jennifer and I are having a nice conversation and if you interrupt it, I'm afraid I'll have to kill her." The unsub said and Elle let out a snort of disgust and chucked her gun onto the ground.

"E-elle, go. Get help." JJ said weakly as she looked up at her.

"But . . ." Elle protested

"Go." JJ insisted, closing her eyes in pain. Elle looked at her and then at the unsub.

"Leave and I will make sure she dies before you get back." The unsub snarled. Elle froze on the spot, giving the unsub an opportunity to storm over to her and quickly backhand her across the face with his gun before she could react. She let out a cry and dropped to the ground immediately. JJ struggled to get into a standing position as she forced herself to her feet, her right arm clutching her stomach.

"Don't . . . it's not her you want. It's me. I leaked you profile to everyone in the country," JJ gasped. "And so if you're going to kill anyone, kill me." She said with a trembling voice. "They're going to catch you and you know it and it's my fault that your going to get caught, so kill me." She finished, this time her body trembling from the effort it was taking her to stay on her feet. She watched as the unsub tensed up and she silently prayed that he would head towards her. He slowly turned to face her and JJ caught Elle's gaze from the ground.

"Go!" JJ mouthed and then she looked back up at the unsub. Elle got to her feet and ran out of the house as the unsub whirled around to see that she was gone.

"I'll kill you!" He roared as he ran towards JJ. When he got to her, he backhanded her across the face with his hand viciously, causing JJ to cry out in pain as she crumpled to the ground. "That was a very idiotic thing of you to do." The unsub hissed as he crouched down by her side. He took his gloved hand and undid the buttons on her coat. He then opened the coat and smiled as he saw blood seeping through her blue blouse.

"Don't worry. This will only hurt a little." The unsub said and he placed his hand on her wound. JJ bit back a cry as she tried to move away from him but the pain was too much.

"Stop struggling." The unsub said harshly and he placed his fingertips into the bullet hole wounds and the pain came in waves throughout JJ's body. Just as she was about to pass out he removed his hands and stood up, leaving her half-conscious and in pain.

"It will all be over soon." The unsub said and he walked over to the wall. JJ couldn't see what he was doing and at the moment, she didn't really care.

"Th-they'll stop you. Elle went to get . . ." JJ said weakly but he cut her off.

"She's not coming back and you know it. She doesn't care about you. The two of you barely know each other. Do you really think she would have taken the bullets for you? No."The unsub said harshly and then he turned to face her. Tears welled up in JJ's eyes as she forced herself to look up at him and her heart lurched in her throat when she saw the wall. He was writing something in her blood. She felt a wave of nausea hit her and she wanted to pass out, to numb the pain, but her body wasn't letting her. She felt as he placed his fingers into her stomach over and over again and she couldn't do anything to stop him. He finally finished his message and turned to her."As sorely tempted as I am to just kidnap you and watch as you die, I think it will be better to let your colleagues find you in this state. Goodbye Jennifer." The unsub said and before she could blink, he was gone and she was alone. She fell onto her back and allowed her head to hit the floor with a dull thud. The pain was lessening now and she didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Black dots danced in front of her vision and she now found herself struggling to stay conscious, just until Elle got back. Maybe the unsub was right. Elle didn't know her at all, it's not like she cared. She was probably just running as fast as she could in the opposite direction, not even getting help. She stopped her train of thought as she strained her ears, having though she heard sirens in the distance. They seemed to be getting closer and closer until they seemed only a few feet away. A couple seconds later . . BAM!

"FBI! Freeze!" JJ looked to her right weakly and she watched Gideon, Hotch, Reid, Morgan, and Elle burst into the room.

"Over here." Elle said and JJ shut her eyes. She heard scuffling of feet and then opened her eyes to see Elle and Gideon kneeling beside her.

"JJ, hold on. The ambulance is here." Gideon said softly. JJ nodded."Good." She whispered. She looked at all of them looking at her in shock and then her eyes connected with Reid's for a brief second and she saw the terror in his eyes. Then her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she went limp.


End file.
